1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to mounting of cord or string supported sash balances, more particularly to fixed attachment of one end of a sash balance shoe support cord to a window jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one prevalent prior art arrangement, the end of a cord that is spring tensioned on the shoe, is attached to the jamb or window frame by a screw to which the end of the cord is tied. This arrangement requires at least two hands to install, and can result in thread stripping and a cocked screw head that interferes with shoe travel if the screw is in the jamb's shoe track.
In another prior art arrangement, the end of the cord that extends from the shoe is attached to a hook that hooks into a hole, usually an oblong hole, in the jamb. This arrangement is more convenient to install than a screw, but the hook is sometimes dislodged from the jamb by catching the passing shoe, or when tension is momentarily lost in the cord.